


Rating

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Tumblr stuff [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a type, Eavesdropping, F/M, Forced Bonding, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about Lisa becoming friends with Iris was the fact that they forced (blackmailed) the guys into bonding. Of course the guys aren’t the only ones bonding as the happen to see Lisa and Barry cooking. Unable to help it they listen in on the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rating

There was no way that the atmosphere in STAR labs could have been anymore awkward. Cisco and Eddie were standing off to the side near the computers, eyes never leaving the other three men that stood in the room. Mick was flickering his lighter on and off, eyes locked onto Eddie. Mark was doing something similar but with a small rainstorm. Len’s gaze slid from Cisco to Eddie then to Mick.

“Mick, play nice. You don’t really want to anger Lisa by killing her friend’s fiance do you?” With slight scowl Mick closed the lighter. This unfortunate get together was planned by none other than Iris West and Lisa Snart. Somehow the two women had met and become fast friends. Meaning that of course they wanted the men in their lives to get along which is how they ended up in this situation.

“How the heck did Barry get out of this?” grumbled Cisco as he tapped away at his computers, “Out of everyone you’d think Iris would have forced him here before me.”

“I think Iris said something about Barry was meeting up with a friend?” Eddie responded.

“Come on boys, no need to be giving the cold shoulder now. The girls are expecting us to get along.” Len drawled as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against.

“If you expect me to get along with a badge Snart you have another thing coming. I might have agreed to follow your ‘rules’ but I’m not about to become all buddy-buddy with a fucking cop.” Mark sneered.

“You don’t need to become best friends, you just need to be able to tolerate one another.”

“Snart’s right. Knowing Lisa this won’t be the last get together.” Mick sneered. Groans were heard from all the men. A sudden sound though had them all pausing. It was a light feminine laughter. Suddenly Len was stalking over to the two men at the computers.

“What was that?” Mark questioned with a frown as he and Mick came to join the small group.

“Lisa.” There wasn’t any hesitation in Len’s voice as he answered. He would know his sister’s laughter anywhere even if it had been sometime since he heard it last.

“It’s coming from over the speakers.” Cisco noted with a frown, fingers flying across the board. It wasn’t long before he pulled up the security feed for the kitchens where one Lisa Snart was cooking with-

“Barry?” Cisco gasped in shock.

“Why is Lisa Snart at STAR labs cooking with Barry?” Eddie asked aloud.

“I remember that kid, he’s a badge.” Mick scowled.

“Actually he is the police department's forensic scientist and Iris West’s brother. It actually doesn’t surprise me that she knows him, I’m more questioning what can put her in a good mood.” Len stated. All the men gathered around the screen to watch what exactly was so amusing.  
~  
~

_Lisa was laughing as she stirred a bowl of what looked like cookie dough._

_“Are you serious?”_

_“As the plague. It explodes and then the judges are covered in a substance a lot like tree sap and it’s neon purple. Everyone’s freaking out and no one is listening to me that none of the stuff was toxic, so they get rushed to the nearest hospital, I almost get expelled and three weeks later the results are back that, guess what?, it’s not toxic.” Lisa laughed._

_“Oh god Barry, only you.” The young man stuck his tongue out at her in response._

_“You’re just jealous that I’m fabulous.”_

_“Very fabulous.” Lisa agreed as she struggled not to laugh. The two descended in silence while Lisa poured the mixture into a pan and Barry put it in the oven._

_“Sooo,” Lisa drawled, “I think Mark’s at least an eight. Mick’s probably a five.”_

 

The men shared a look of confusion. Lisa and Barry were rating them? It was a little... unnerving to actually think about. Of course they didn’t turn it off though. 

_“Mark is definitely an eight,” Barry agreed as he hopped onto the counter, “but there is no way that Mick is a five. He is totally a nine.” Lisa’s smirk became sly as she wiggled her eyebrows._

_“Oooo, didn’t know you were into that sort of thing?” Barry’s face turned a bright red as he gave an awkward shrug._

_“No I-it’s not- I’m not-It’s appearance based right?”_

_“Wait hold up, you’re rating Mick above Mark for appearance?” Barry gave a more casual shrug, face still bright red._

_“I have a type, Mick happens to fall into that category. Mark isn’t bad looking but eh.”_

_“What about your dear sister’s fiancee?”_

_“Eight.” both Lisa and Barry responded in time._

_“Okay but would Mark or Eddie be the higher up?” Barry tilted his head as he thought._

_“Wellllll if we’re going with personality Eddie is easily a nine and Mark’s like a three.”_

_“But Mark’s got that dangerous edge to him._

_“True…but let’s face it. If we’re talking about actual dating material like who would you rather bring home Mark or Eddie?”_

_“Mark would be meeting the friends and Eddie would be meeting the parents.” Lisa admitted. Barry shook his head with a laugh, “I don’t know about your friends but mine would flip if I brought a guy like Mark.”_

_“Yet Mick apparently fits your type?”_

_“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” Lisa winked as she pressed a kiss to Barry’s cheek._

_“Not on your life babe.”_

_“So what about Cisco?” Barry asked with a small impish grin. Lisa’s face turned red at the question._

_“Seven.” Barry’s smile grew._

_“I call bullshit. You’re face is redder than the Flash suit, you do not think that boy is a seven.”_

_“Yes I do.”_

_“Bull. Shit. Come on it’s just us. It’s between you, me and the floor boards.”_

_“Okay fine. Cisco’s a nine.” Barry raised a brow at that, “Fine nine and a half.”_

_“Knew it!” Barry laughed gleefully. Lisa’s pout soon turned into a sly smirk._

_“So, what about Len?” All amusement fell away from Barry’s face leaving it completely blank._

_“...Seven.”_

_“And now it’s my turn to call bull.” Lisa declared, “I can easily believe you would rate Mick higher than Cisco, Eddie and Mark, but I do not believe for one second that you would honestly rate Len that low.”_

_“And why not?”_

_“Iris and I have been talking.”_

_“So?” Barry questioned in confusion. Lisa’s grin was practically evil._

_“So you talk in your sleep, or maybe moan would be more accurate. Still want to tell me Lenny’s only a seven?” The young man’s face was such a bright red that it was actually a bit worrying._

“Wait a minute…” Eddie spoke up with a confused look.

“Barry’s gay?” gaped Cisco.

“You’re just figuring that out now?” scoffed Mark, “I could tell when I first laid eyes on the guy.”

_“I regret ever introducing the two of you.”_

_“Just answer the question.” With a huff Barry finally admitted,_

_“Fine Len’s a ten.”_

_“Are you going to ask him out?” Lisa was giddy at the idea._

_“No. Nope not happening. Every time I’ve made the first move it ends badly.”_

_“Come on Bear,”_

_“You ask Cisco out then I will.” A pout ended up on the woman’s face again._

_“I can’t. Len promised not to get in the way of me dating Cisco but Cisco has to be the one to ask me out.” A smirk was once again in place as she placed her hands on either side of Barry, leaning close to his face, “So we just have to make a different deal.”_

_“Alright you get Cisco to ask you out within twenty-four hours and I’ll…” Barry drawled as he thought of what he could do._

_“Wear Iris’ old cheer uniform and admit to Len that he gets you all hot and bothered.” Barry began sputtering, trying to figure something to respond with._

_“Do we have a deal or not?” The challenge in Lisa’s voice was clear. A determined glint entered green eyes as Barry sat straighter._

_“Deal.” The oven dinged signalling that the treat was done._

~  
~

Cisco turned off the monitor, shock written just as clearly as it was on Eddie’s. A heavy hand pulled Cisco’s chair back and turned him around. Mick was looming over the other man with narrowed eyes,

“You hurt Lisa and it won’t just be Len you need to worry about. Got it?” Cisco nodded frantically, eyes wide. Mick gave a curt nod. Mark wasn’t very interested in the proceedings, grumbling more to himself that Mick Rory was rated higher than him. Cisco just watched as Mick led Mark out of the room, shooting a look at Len as he went. Eddie opened his mouth to ask just what Len was thinking about doing when his phone rang.

“What’s up Joe? Yeah I...right b-I’ll be there.” the blonde sighed, sending Cisco an apologetic look then a suspicious glare towards Len. Cisco turned to look at Len.

“I would suggest you ask Lisa out before the day’s up.” Len stated with a smirk starting to cross his face.

“What?”

“Well you heard my dear sister. She and Barry have a deal.” A look of understanding crossed the younger man’s face as well as a disgusted look.

“Eww! Dude TMI. Barry is basically my brother. I do not need to know that sort of stuff.”

“The sooner you ask Lisa out the sooner she can distract you.” Cisco looked conflicted for a moment before the very same people they were talking about walked in.

“Cisco why is Snart here?” Barry asked, eyes narrowed as if nothing happened in the kitchen.

“Just having a talk,” Len answered, eyes locking on to Barry, “though I think the bigger question is why my sister is here.”

“I wanted to see Cisco. Barry here offered to walk me here.” Lisa lied smoothly, sauntering over to where he was sitting, “Hi Cisco.”

“Hey-hi L-Lisa. I was about to call you.”

“Oh?” Lisa lent a little bit towards him, “and why would that be?”

“There’s a new movie coming out and I was wondering if you wanted to come with tonight?” Slowly she blinked her eyes as if thinking about those words.

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yes?” Cisco was a little hesitant with his answer but that left as Lisa beamed at him.

“I would love to go out with you!” She sent a glance towards Len. TUrning to Barry she smiled evilly as she winked. Grabbing Cisco’s hand Lisa began to pull him out.

“How about we go grab some dinner first?” It was a little scary seeing Lisa practically skipping. Pausing briefly Lisa whispered to Barry.

“Bye boys. Play nice!” with that Lisa was gone. Len leant against the table behind him, eyes slowly looking Barry up and down. It was cute how red Barry’s face became. THere was a flash of lightning and damn. Barry walked back in, head ducked a little to try to hide the red that had spread down to his neck. The pleated skirt was mostly orange with a double black strip around the bottom as well as the top where it cling to his hips. The material only reached about mid thigh showing off the young man’s long smooth legs that ended in a pair of black tennis shoes. The top of the uniform wasn’t much better. Long sleeves covered Barry’s arm but a low v-neck and with it ending pretty high up left most of his chest bare. The coloring of the top was much like the bottom but with white added on to help make the Three large Cs pop out.

“Yougetmeallhotandbothered!” Barry blurted out. Smirking Len let his gaze linger.

“Chill kid. I couldn’t hear a word you said.” Barry’s chest heaved as he took a calming breath.

“You get me all hot and bothered.” Barry was playing with the bottom of the skirt. A predatory grin settled on Len’s face as he pushed off the table. Taking his time he watched as Barry glanced up, throat bobbing as he swallowed nervously. Placing one hand on Barry’s waist so that only part of his hand rested on the skirt Len brushed his thumb against the exposed hip. His other hand began to trail lightly up the outer thigh, going under the short material.

“Then we’ll just have to take care of that now don’t we.” Len purred into Barry’s ear as the hand under the skirt moved to the back of his leg to help pull him closer. Barry didn’t protest.

**Author's Note:**

> It started innocent I swear! Then I re-read a Barrison fic and had Barry in a cheerleading outfit stuck in my head. Whelp I'm sorry ~~not really~~
> 
>  
> 
> You know what the worst part was? I listened to Cold as Ice at least ten times while writing this and Hot n' Cold at least 5.


End file.
